


Timer

by embittered_ambition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, FRIDAY is a badass, Fluff and Angst, It needs to be said, Loki was not the villain in Avengers, M/M, Ohhh boy the angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embittered_ambition/pseuds/embittered_ambition
Summary: A dark twist on the soulmark AU you all know and love. What if... just what if... your soulmark was a timer?No, no. Its not when you meet, its when your other half would die.Frostiron soulmate AU
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor Howard Stark/Maria Stark - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Timer

Loki's eyes cracked open, light pouring in from all angles. The world buzzed. It sparkled a familiar green.

  


_ What happened? _

  


His mind had blanked, and everything was… dark. There was no recollection. All there was were faint sparks, popping against his mind like bubbles. A faint tickle you have to pay attention to to feel. 

  


He squinted against the glare. Even the soft sheets underneath him was too much on his sensitive skin. 

  


"Ugh," he groaned. His limbs ached. The clinical whiteness seemed to cascade.

  


"Loki," a familiar, awed voiced whispered, "You received your mark," The bright infirmary walls behind him blurred. 

  


His heart thumped. His starry, wide eyes opened fully.

  


" _ What _ ?"

  


Thor's smile widened, and his large hands clasped Loki's, "You have a soulmate!" he grinned sunnily, "This is joyous news!"

  


Loki sat up, a jerky motion, "Are you serious?" he said blankly.

  


Thor's eyes softened, "See for yourself,"

  


"Truly?" Loki repeated. The fuzziness retreated a bit. His lips twisted, "I don't know if I can look at it," he admitted.

  


"Why ever not?"

  


Another pained breath, "I… What if there's little time?" he murmured.

  


Thor scoffed, "I highly doubt it. Your soulmate matches you perfectly. You need someone to match your chaos; short-lived creatures do not possess that,"

  


Loki went quiet, and his eyes scrunched shut. His fists clenched in the bedding. Short, hysterical giggles escaped his thin lips, "Even so…"

  


"No," Thor interrupted, ever the blunt sibling, " _ Loki.  _ I am the God of Thunder, brief but explosive. It makes sense that  _ I  _ have a short-lived being as a soulmate… you though, chaos is intrinsic to the universe,"

  


Loki's eyes darted to Thor's bare wrist. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew the traitorous ninety or so years is written in black. He was worried he would share Thor's fate. Doomed to watch as their soulmate withered into nothingness.

  


Such was the fate of some immortals.

  


Loki took a deep, shuddering breath, and his wrist rose. He turned his hand over; long fingers twitching.

  


A traitorous gasp escaped him.

  


Thor's expression died at Loki's bone-white pallor.

  


"Fifty-three," Loki choked out.

  


Thor had an infuriatingly sympathetic expression, and when he reached out, Loki jerked away.

  


" _ No.  _ Don't touch me,"

  


"Loki, I understand," he said, beseeching. A sardonic grin curled up Thor's lips, so unlike the usually boisterous prince, "I really do,"

  


"I know you do," Loki concurred. He looked down, irises shaking. His eyes burned. 

  


Loki's breath quickened, and he slammed his hand down back on the bed. The thump was a beginning, and the final breath painting frigid lips. 

* * *

  


Maria Carbonell Stark panted, grinning tiredly as the squalling baby reached out to her. His,  _ Anthony's,  _ tiny baby hands grasped on her medical gown.

  


"He knows his  _ madre _ ," Maria murmured, ecstatic despite her drooping eyelids, "He's so precious, darling,"

  


She looked up, and Howard Stark looked down at them in awe. His usually dour face quirked into a smile.

  


"My little Tony," he cooed. Maria beckoned him closer, and she carefully gave the child to his father. Anthony gargled curiously, and his eyebrows furrowed; drawing together.

  


His little arm shook, slowly reaching up and tracing a bright red mark on Howard's chest curiously. The newly-turned dad chuckled, and he whispered.

  


"Don't worry, Tony. It's just a scratch. You'll have those too, when your older. I'm sure you'll be just like your dear old dad, unwilling to give up in the face of science," A sense of panic washed over Howard, at the thought of his tiny human being hurt, or being burned-

  


No… he should focus on now.

  


He visibly collected himself, and clutched the baby a little tighter, a little more securely, "I'll protect you. You won't get hurt, not if I can help it,"

  


Anthony blinked. He slumped a little in Howard's arms, a little whine escaping his flushed lips.

  


"You must want your mama? Here you go, champ," He passed Tony back, and Maria's smile was soft with overwhelming love. Their eyes met, and Howard felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

  


"Mom?" Anthony slowly asked. His fingers clutched at her skirt, and tugged a little.

  


Her lips twisted, and she sighed. A patient expression cloaked her frustration, "Yes,  _ mio tesoro _ ?"

  


Tony looked up at her, an adorably confused lilt to his voice. That is, until Maria heard the full sentence. He raised his forearm, "Why does my soulmark say…" he pulled it back down, and squinted, "... 3,714?"

  


Maria's eyes widened, and she glanced at Tony's bare wrist. Her mind felt awfully blank, despite the utter shock.

  


"What?!" she exclaimed, "Are you sure you aren't looking at… minutes, maybe?"

  


Tony looked up at her like she was stupid, "Mama, there are only 1440 minutes in a day. And yes, I'm absolutely sure,"

  


She closed the checkbook, as she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on it anymore, "I have… no idea, Anthony. Uhm-" she hesitated.

  


_ Go ask your dad,  _ she almost said. But the words died in her throat.

  


Howard would look at those numbers as a specimen. Not as belonging to their son. She knew this, she  _ knew _ Howard. At least now she does. Maria sometimes wondered if the emotions when Anthony was born were feigned.

  


"Anthony, honey… I don't have an answer for you, but I think you shouldn't tell anyone," despite the lightness in her tone, her eyes shone with a desperate seriousness, "Let's keep it a secret, okay?"

  


Anthony still looked dubious, "Not even father?"

  


"Especially not father," she confirmed.

  


The child hesitated. He visibly deflated, "Alright,"

  


Maria relaxed in her seat, "Good," She said it more to herself than anything, "Well, why don't you go play with your toys?" she encouraged.

  


Anthony deflated some more. He looked broken, and Maria didn't notice, "Okay, Mama,"

  


She smiled, and went back to the checkbook. The pen clicked as she tapped it on the wooden desk. 

* * *

  


Loki watched the inventor with rapt eyes, lips quirking in amusement at his naive words. He let out a soft laugh. 

  


"-and you, big fella, managed to piss off every single one of them,"

  


His head tilted, and he twirled the scepter in his fingers, "Mm, that's the plan, Stark,"

  


"Well," Stark made a face, "It's not a great plan,"

  


"Truly?"

  


"Yep," his lips popped at the word, and he walked closer to the God. Like a stalking animal, predatory, "Like I said, you won't win," he grinned, and it didn't reach his eyes, "You can't win. We humans don't take things lying down well,"

  


"That, Stark, is a highly debatable fact," he whispered. His scepter buzzed, lurching towards the inventor, sniffing out his mind. It edged closer.

  


It was a culmination of all things, the strange pull he feels towards the man, the aggressive blue underneath his fingers, the gravelly otherworldly voice whispering in his mind that, yes, he was doing the right thing, soothing his doubts. A muted purple.

  


Loki pressed the tip right on Stark's chest. It made a strange clang, tapping something hard. The magic inside the scepter screamed with excitement, pressing onwards. The man went pale, forcing himself not to stumble back.

  


The magic recoiled.

  


_ Hm. _

  


He pressed it again, and the swirling blue didn't even attempt to penetrate Stark's mind.

  


"This usually works,"

  


"Performance issues, they're not uncommon," Stark looked gleeful, eyes half-lidded, "One out of five-"

  


Loki snarled, and wrapped his cold fingers dangerously tight around the mortal's neck. Breath wheezed out of Stark, and his lips parted. He gripped at his arm.

  


"Silence," he hissed, tightening his fingers, before throwing the man. He landed with a broken groan near the window. His hand tentatively massaged at the newly-formed bruises.

  


Stark looked completely shocked, looking up at him with a rapturous gaze.

  


"You are all beneath me," he murmured, sauntering over to the fallen inventor. His own magic rebelled, pulling away, to not hurt  _ his soulmate; _ only to be pulled forward by the purple. Loki barely noticed this internal battle. 

  


Stark blinked, before laughing hoarsely, "Kinky-"

  


With a snarl, Loki picked up the man once more, effortlessly. The window shattered, and Stark screamed.

  


His wrist flickered green. The timer on Loki's wrist continued to tick down.

  


Eleven years, just about.

* * *

  


“You’re my soulmate,”

  


Loki looked at him.

  


“I know,”

  


Stark laughed, it was breathless and disbelieving. Loki shifted a little in his chains, fingers itching to wrap his arms around the inventor. There was a dark bruise on his forehead.

  


“Damn,” the inventor mused, “I honestly pity the both of us,” he looked at Loki from under his lashes, “You’re stuck with me, fuck-up extrordinaire, and I’m stuck with you; a pathetic God with serious anger issues,”

  


Loki laughed as well, “A match made in heaven,”

  


“Touche,” he smirked, “Well, see you Reindeer Games,” but then, Stark paused, “Say, what's my timer?”

  


Loki’s lips twisted, and the inventor turned somber, somehow standing straighter.

  


“That answers it,” he said blandly, “And by the way, yours says 3678,”

  


Stark turned around. His face plate clamped down, and with a faint whine of his repulsors, shot up into the sky.

  


There was a deafening boom, and a kaleidoscope of colors. Next thing Loki knew, he was on Asgard. Odin's stare is just as withering as before.

* * *

  


"Come on, brother, cease your fretting," Thor teased, "You'll be fine. I'll simply tell them you've reformed,"

  


Loki rolled his eyes, "Yes. They'll definitely believe that,"

  


Thor breathed out heavily. His large, warm hand pressed comfortingly against Loki's shoulder. It was silent aside from the hum of machinery.

  


They watched as the stars glittered from the bay window. Midgard slowly grew bigger, the wisps of white clouds becoming more and more pronounced.

  


It was strangely humbling, Loki thought, choosing the planet you invaded as your new beginning. Your new home.

  


Midgard was beautiful. Guilt washed over the God, and he grimaced, turning away.

  


Thor noticed, and pulled Loki closer, wrapping him in a comforting hug. The trickster gave a token struggle before relaxing in his warm hold.

  


"It wasn't your fault," he murmured into his hair.

  


Loki gave a wet chuckle, this time really attempting to pull away, "I should've fought him harder,"

  


Thor pulled back a bit, and looked earnestly into Loki's eyes. Loki flinched at the familiarity, the single, stormy blue eye staring into his very soul.

  


"You couldn't have. Do you blame the archer for his compliance?"

  


"Obviously not-"

  


"Well, there you go," he grinned, and stepped back fully, "I will convince you, brother,"

  


Loki shrugged, "You're invited to try,"

  


Thor barked out a laugh, before a rumble shot through the ship. Their stance wavered. Thor had to brace on the metal walls.

  


"What in the Norns was that?" Thor yelled, striding to the doorway, he blinked when he saw everyone else; not at all worried and chatting amongst themselves. 

  


It turned silent. Valkyrie smirked, and faux-whispered, "That was the atmosphere, my king,"

  


"... Oh,"

  


The last remaining Asgardians let out a hearty laugh, Loki joining in. It was a necessary thing, especially given the heartache from losing their friends, family, and home.

  


Essentially everything. And still, the survivors persevered.

  


Crackling overtook the coms. The joviality broke. 

  


"Stop your descent," a man ordered. Loki perked up, "Identify yourselves, or you will be treated as hostiles,"

  


Everyone was quiet, the new reality taking root in their minds.

  


_ What if they weren't taken in? _

  


Thor and Loki didn't seem to share their worries, "Son of Stark!" Thor boomed, "It's great to hear your voice,"

  


There was a pause. Stark lost his harsh tone, "Point break!" he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

  


There was an uncomfortable pause, and Loki stepped in, "Asgard was destroyed," he said plainly. Everyone's breath hitched, "We… we seek asylum,"

  


"Oh…" Stark let out a curse, "Okay, um, how many are with you right now?"

  


"A couple hundred, maybe," Thor cringed at the low number, but still, Loki continued, "We didn't have the wherewithal to count,"

  


"Shit," Stark sounded horrified, "I'm so so sorry. I'm sending the coordinates for your landing right now,"

  


Sure enough, the screen beeped. The blue lettering flickered before spelling out, 'Coordinates Set".

  


"Thank you," Valkyrie murmured softly.

  


"No problem, whoever you are," Loki had the feeling Stark was grinning, "You probably won't still be thanking me later, though. Bureaucracy is a bitch,"

  


Some man in the crowd snorted, "Amen,"

  


Laughter spread throughout the ship, and even Loki himself had to fight down a grin.

  


"Well, welcome to Earth, guys," Star- Tony said cheerily. 

* * *

  


Loki was New Asgard's best kept secret.

  


As engineers, architects, and any other necessities fill up the plot of land, Loki had to stay inside; alone, out of sight.

  


Loki didn't begrudge this. This world obviously had an understandable hatred towards the God. It was needed, for his brother's and his people's sake, that he wasn't discovered. Their safety would be in jeopardy.

  


That didn't mean it wasn't lonely.

  


At least, it would've been if it wasn't for Anthony.

  


Loki was curled up by the fireplace, basking in the warmth. Snow was slowly feathering down outside the little hut, mild compared to winters even in Asgard… but still.

  


The heat licking at his skin felt amazing.

  


The door creaked open, and Loki didn't feel the need to glance at the newcomer. He knew who it was.

  


"Lokes," Anthony greeted. Loki turned his head, a small smile to his lips, "Aren't you yogurts supposed to be resistant to the cold?" His voice was hoarse, chattering a bit.

  


It was a testament to how comfortable Loki was with the inventor that he didn't find offense, to either the butchering of Jotun or his presumptions. His smile widened. 

  


The God shrugged, "It's still cold," he drawled, stretching out his arms. He side eyed Anthony, "Come. You need it more than me,"

  


Tony scrambled to the fire, and honest-to-god let out a moan when he laid on the heated floor. Loki pinkened at the noise.

  


"Damn, that feels good," he whispered, turning on his side. He smiled, "Had to get away, I think I was dying out there,"

  


"Sure you were, Stark,"

  


"No seriously," he said solemnly, "I was shivering and everything. It's not good for my complexion," he sighed dramatically, and flopped on his back.

  


Loki was immediately enthralled by how the firelight curved along Anthony's features, brightening his skin with a tempting warmth.

  


"I mean, look at me," he pouted. The man gestured to his still-blue fingers, "This is a travesty,"

  


"Regret being here?" Loki was half-kidding.

  


Anthony paused, "Never, Lokes,"

  


He wasn't kidding.

  


They sat in comfortable silence. Loki's eyes fluttering shut, lips parting as sleep enveloped him in darkness.

  


"Loki?" The man whispered, edging closer.

  


The trickster managed to let out a faint hum.

  


"What are we doing?" he murmured, his hands gripped at Loki's arm, "This… dancing around each other?"

  


"How overt of you, Stark," he turned on his side, blearily gazing at the inventor. His eyes managed to radiate a warmth more comforting than the fire.

  


"I'm being serious," he pressed.

  


"I know you are,"

  


"Then… why? Why this avoidance?"

  


Loki sighed. It was harsh, grating, and mournful all the same. He silently jutted out his wrist.

  


He looked away when Stark's breath stuttered in his chest.

  


"Oh," he sounded sad, "Well, um, I understand. Kind of,"

  


The stillness, the tranquility cracked at its seams; letting in a rush of chilling cold. Anthony inched closer, and the God tensed.

  


"I'm sorry,"

  


"Don't be, it's not your fault," Loki's eyes watered. He squinted them shut, and a tear escaped. They opened. Red rimmed the green.

  


Something unnamed passed through them, and decision made, Loki pressed a kiss to Anthony's nose. A small burst of satisfaction shot through him at his blush.

  


"Can we have this," he pleaded, "Until, I, You know, kick the bucket?"

  


"I shouldn't have gotten close to you,"

  


"But you did, Reindeer Games,"

  


"I know," he sobbed, and Anthony's heart broke.

  


He pulled the fragile God to his chest, and allowed Loki to also break.

  


Welcome to the club.

* * *

  


_ "Be right back, Prancer," Anthony grinned. He winked, "Make yourself at home," _

  


_ The man winked again, visor shutting. He took off, and Loki watched from, ironically, the window he threw Stark out of. _

  


_ His heart gave a sharp pang at the thought. _

  


_ Loki's eyes fluttered closed, lips twisting, before he paused, eyes flicking to the ceiling. _

  


_ "Pardon?" _

  


_ "Boss trusts you," a female, disembodied voice said plainly. This was presumably Anthony's AI, FRIDAY. _

  


_ "I don't deserve it," he agreed. _

  


_ FRIDAY hummed, "You are smart. Boss told me that you were," _

  


_ It was patronizing, and he scowled, "Do you have a point?" _

  


_ "Yes. Hurt Boss, and you will wish you didn't have 1000s of years left," _

  


_ Loki froze, before he nodded hesitantly. _

  


_ "Do we have an accord?" _

  


_ "Yes, Milady," _

  


_ The AI still used a rocket to shove Loki out of the window. He teleported before he could hit the ground. _

  


_ There was no evidence towards the contrary, since Loki had also magically fixed the shattered glass, with an amused grin on his lips.  _

* * *

  


Despite being the God of Lies, Loki was a god-awful liar. All pun intended.

  


The God insisted that Tony should take all of the rations, as he was mortal, and had a serious wound. He needed it more, he argued.

  


And truthfully, he was right. But damn, Tony wishes he wasn't.

  


Every time Tony pushes away the food, and attempts to cajole Loki into eating it, the God stubbornly turns away, and refuses to talk to the inventor until he finished every last bite.

  


Loki slowly withered, not as quickly as a mortal. But it was enough to be noticeable.

  


His cheeks hollowed, lips cracked, and on more than one occasion; Tony watched him shiver.

  


_ Shiver. _

  


Even on those cold winter days, where Loki was wearing nothing but a thin T-Shirt and sweatpants, he didn't shiver.

  


It was anxiety inducing. On more than one occasion, Tony almost threw up his precious food from merely the worry.

  


Still, it was no use. The oxygen levels kept lowering and lowering, each breath feeling like he was a coal miner, deep in the bowels of the earth; scrounging for every last bit of money for his family.

  


Quite a colorful scene, but true nonetheless.

  


Desperation, maybe. Tony coughed, the noise wheezy and dead. His eyes fluttered shut, and he curled next to Loki with a whimper.

  


The thin trickster did the same, tucking his head in Tony's chest. Loki's breath rattled in his chest.

  


"This fucking sucks," Tony rasped.

  


Loki giggled softly, eyes glassy and bleary, "Way to state the obvious, Stark,"

  


Tony turned onto his back, the cold metal floor biting into his thin shirt, "Do you think I'm losing brain cells?"

  


"I dunno, maybe," Loki slurred.

  


"Heh. Yeah, probably. I can't think," he exclaimed, "I can't think. Is this what normal people are like?" 

  


There was no response, and Tony sighed.

  


"That would be boring," he murmured, "I'm glad I have a genius brain. Still is bored a lot of the time though. So maybe my hypothesis is shit,"

  


There was again no response, and Tony frowned.

  


"Lokes?"

  


He turned onto his side, wincing as he jostled the still-tender wound. Loki was passed out, snoring from the shit air quality, his breathing rapid and uneven.

  


So, normal, then.

  


"Loookes," he sang, poking at his cheek. The God didn't stir.

  


He groaned softly, and whispered dramatically, "Guess I'm alone then,"

  


The inventor's eyes fluttered shut, suddenly more aware of how each breath felt like sucking through a straw.

  


He was too exhausted to dwell on this though, and fell asleep, sweat dripping down his temples and skin a pale gray.

  


Neither of them noticed the glowing figure approaching the Milano. They were too wrapped around one another, breathing in each other's grimy, yet recognizable scent.

* * *

  


"Why the hell is Loki here?" Barton sneered. Tony blinked at his new getup.

  


There was a tense silence, Rhodey tightening his fists, Natasha and Clint edging closer together, Cap's lips thinning. Tony sighed.

  


"He's my soulmate,"

  


This time, the silence was shocked.

  


"Holy shit," someone murmured. Clint literally gagged.

  


"Shit luck, Stark," the archer managed to choke out.

  


Tony grimaced, and turned to Loki, who was doing an admirable job not shrinking in on himself. His defensive posture though, made Tony's heart beat a little faster.

  


His jaw clenched.

  


"Nah," Tony said simply, "I'd say it's perfect luck,"

  


Loki brushed his fingers against Tony's wrist, against the dark brown-black of his own timer.

  


Three-thousand years. Against the measly four years, soon to be three.

* * *

_   
_

_ "Stark, are you sure this is the best Midgard has to offer?" Loki asked skeptically, swirling the amber liquid in his crystal tumbler, "It tastes like cinnamon water," _

  


_ Tony froze, and looked up at the God with a bemused expression on his face. It soon turned horrified, eyes alight with humor. _

  


_ "Blasphemy!" he gasped, "I'll have you know, this is the most expensive one on the market!" _

  


_ Loki snorted, "I'd invite you to try Asgardian mead, but I'm sure you'd die of alcohol poisoning within the first sip," _

  


_ Tony threw the last bit of whisky down, and slammed the glass onto the countertop, "Don't underestimate my liver," he said, "I'm pretty sure it's pickled by now," _

  


_ "Stark," _

  


_ "Tony," the inventor corrected absently. _

  


_ Loki paused and tilted his head, "Anthony, then," _

  


_ Tony tensed at his full name, before relaxing with a small smile, "Huh, never expected to hear that one again," _

  


_ "You don't like it?" Loki asked, almost worriedly. It was endearing, "I can call you Tony, if you wish," _

  


_ "No, no, it's fine," the man grinned even more widely, "I actually like it," he confessed. _

  


_ Loki felt that Anthony's smile could make anyone melt. Warmth settled in his gut, and he hid a grin behind his empty glass. _

* * *

  


Loki breathed out raggedly, shoving the Chitauri off of him. A bright beam of green shot out of his fingers. The creature screeched, exploding.

  


The God gagged, the dark blood splattering his face. He quickly wiped it, but it just spread on his forehead

  


Another pulse of purple. Loki twirled out of the way, throwing another knife with a snarl. There was a sickening thump

  


Duck.

  


His blood burnt. Adrenaline pulsed through him, screams and robotic clicks were washed away by the pulse in his ears. He kicked out behind him.

  


It hit a solid figure. The chitauri gave an unholy screech.

  


"Get," Loki snarled, headbutting another creature, slicing his head clean off with his knife. A shockwave of green. The creatures around him disintegrated, "Off of me!"

  


Loki panted, position at ready, keen eyes surveying the rubble. The blades in his hands were held steady.

  


Another thump. A scream. A new knife materialized in the trickster's palm.

  


The God's eyes burned a bright green, and he gave a predatory grin. His hair flapped behind him.

  


An instinctual pearlescent shield materialized. Loki's head whipped around, and a more prominent snarl curled up his expression.

  


It hid the fear in his eyes very well.

  


"Thanos," he murmured.

  


Thanos gazed at the battle all around them. Time seemed to still. 

  


Thanos nodded at Loki. He smiled cruelly, "Little God," he greeted.

  


Loki didn't reply.

  


"Why are you fighting against me?" he asked, honestly curious, "You were amongst those who were… the easiest to break. I find it admirable you managed to pull yourself back together,"

  


"Thank you," Loki crooned. His fingers began to tingle, "I try to exceed expectations,"

  


"And exceed them you did," he whispered, readying his sword.

  


Loki snarled, jerking forward to destroy that bastard, but he was stopped.

  


A faint, colorless, familiar warping energy curled around his wrists and ankles. His magic instinctually lurched forward, poking and shredding at the new force.

  


It didn't do anything but enhance the hold, and Loki's eyes widened in fear.

  


Thanos smiled gently, at odds with the sadistic pleasure in his eyes.

  


"Thank you, Maw," the Titan whispered.

  


It was as if Loki was dunked in ice water.

  


The Maw was Thanos' favorite… interrogator, to put it lightly. There was little to no creatures capable of resisting him for very long.

  


_ “This will be all over if you surrendered," The Maw cooed. His claw fingers trailed down his bare, blood-crusted back, digging at his scabs. Loki quivered. _

  


_ "Never," Loki whispered. _

  


He never spoke after that, simply continuing until Loki began to beg, and then some.

  


The God was truly broken a week later. 

  


"Always, sire," The Maw bowed, and with a flick of his fingers, floated Loki closer to the Titan. The trickster squirmed fruitlessly.

  


Thanos tilted his head, and lifted his arm, trailing a large finger down his cheek. Loki struggled to turn away.

  


"Such a stubborn creature," he breathed. Loki spat at his feet. 

  


The Maw snarled, and tightened the bonds, but Thanos didn't care. It was simply a triviality.

  


"I can see why my other self also chose you,"

  


"Fuck you,"

  


Thanos chuckled, "You remind me of my dear Nebula," he whispered, "All fire, no direction; chaotic. Isn't that what they call you? The God of Chaos?"

  


Loki didn't have anything else to say.

  


Then, a beautiful voice interrupted the Titan.

  


"Get the hell away from my man, Barney," Anthony snarled.

  


Loki almost fell apart, sobbing.

  


The timer on his wrist ticked down. Thirty minutes.

  


Norns, he couldn't- he couldn't handle this. He gasped wetly.

  


Anthony, his wonderful features covered by the Iron Man helmet, shot a unibeam. Thanos snarled, pushed back a measly inch. Still, it was enough that Maw's concentration wavered. Loki teleported away, skin glittering green, and appeared right next to the inventor.

  


He picked up Loki bridal style, and flew him away. Loki didn't have the wherewithal to complain about the indignity. The God nuzzled into his metal chest, tears in his eyes.

  


Despite the air rushing in their ears, Anthony managed to hear Loki's whispered words.

  


"I can't lose you,"

  


Anthony didn't have a reply, other than, "I'm so, so sorry,"

  


Loki sniffled, and the inventor's face plate melted away. There was blood trickling down his eyebrow. The God brushed a thumb across the small wound, and it disappeared with a spark.

  


"Thanks," he murmured thickly. Loki nodded, eyes burning.

  


Anthony hesitated, barely noticeable, before he leaned down, brushing his lips against Loki's. The God whined, clutching the inventor closer. It was short, it was all they could afford in the midst of a battle.

  


_ Their first real kiss. _

  


They pulled away, and Loki was set down.

  


Before Anthony could fly away, Loki yelled desperately.

  


"I love you,"

  


Anthony's eyes softened, "I love you too, Lokes. I always will,"

  


He flew away with a whine of his repulsors. The noise was a beginning, and the final breath painting frigid lips.

* * *

_   
_

_ "I've always wondered," Anthony began. Loki stiffened at the hesitant tone, "Why did you invade Earth?" _

  


_ Loki's stare wavered, and he turned his head to the side. He swallowed.  _

  


_ "I mean, you don't seem like the type of guy to just… suddenly have power-hungry urges. Or whatever. So…?" _

  


_ An ironic smile curled up his lips, "You wouldn't believe me, Stark," _

  


_ "Stark?" Anthony demanded, "We're back to that now?" _

  


_ There was no reply, and the inventor clasped Loki's hand, fingers interlocking. It was warm, and reassuring. _

  


_ "I mean… you don't have to tell me, but I already have my suspicions," Anthony watched Loki's expression carefully, "You just have to confirm it, Prancer," _

  


_ "Would you stop those asinine nicknames-" _

  


_ "Loki," Anthony interrupted sternly. _

  


_ The trickster shuddered out a breath, an absolution. His eyes were still downcast, "There is a creature, in the void. His name is Thanos," _

  


_ Anthony watched him, lips tightening, horror slowly blooming in his gaze. _

  


_ "He unmakes galaxies. He was the one who found me," _

  


_ Anthony sighed, and whispered, "I thought so," _

  


_ Loki jerked his head up. His expression was uncomfortably desperate. Anthony simply pulled him in for a tight hug. _

  


_ "Is it bad that I wished you did it of your own free will?" The inventor asked softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. Loki melted in his embrace. _

  


_ "No. I wish it too, sometimes," _

* * *

  


"And I… am… Iron Man,"

  


Rainbow bolts of radiation crackled along his skin, burning and penetrating his very marrow. He wanted to scream but he can't, he can't.

  


Tony glanced up at Loki. The God was gaping, tears pouring out of his eyes, awed. He nodded encouragingly, almost resigned.

  


Iron Man closed his eyes, opened them. He held the universe in his hands. There was a loud, ringing snap.

  


The pain seemed to numb almost immediately. Screams and the quiet sound of dust falling swirling into an unheard cadence. It was almost soft, like cotton, maybe. 

  


Tony stumbled, and fell onto the nearest piece of rubble. He gasped, his vision collapsing into a single point. His mouth tasted of copper.

  


"No!" a desperate voice screamed.

  


'Loki,' Tony thought deliriously. He blinked as his soulmate came into view.

  


He was… devastated. Sobbing, reaching out, clutching at his gauntlet-covered fingers. Tony attempted to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

  


"Lokes…" he murmured.

  


Loki gave a watery smile. Tony wanted to ask what was wrong.

  


"Anthony,"

  


"Did…?"

  


"Yes, you did it, love," Loki's voice was choked, warm. It was as if he was pulling himself together just out of sheer will.

  


"You can rest now,"

  


Rest… yes that sounded good. Wonderful, even. But Tony had to know one thing. He stubbornly held onto consciousness, even if it was forcibly being taken from him. 

  


"W'bout you?"

  


Loki let out a pained cry once more. His fingers spasmed in Tony's hold.

  


Hm, he couldn't even see the God anymore. His vision whitened, bright and almost blinding, then turned brutally dark. Tony's head tilted onto his shoulder.

  


"I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you, I'll always be there for you," Loki was practically begging, for one last miracle please for one last miracle. 

  


_ Three. _

  


Blood dripped down his temple. 

  


_ Two. _

  


Loki's head dropped down, angry tears pooling in his eyes. 

  


_ One. _

  


Tony smiled, then he knew no more. 

* * *

  


_ In another universe, where there is no such thing as soulmates, maybe Loki and Anthony had never fallen in love. _

  


_ Maybe they were too brittle, too broken, and looked up at the stars and wondered. _

  


_ Maybe they both died, almost relieved, too hollow on the inside to care. _

  


_ Maybe that hollowness was simply each other. _

  


_ And to that I say, which incarnations had it the easiest? Or perhaps were the luckiest? _

  


_ The ones that didn't have one another? _

  


_ Or the ones that did, for a short while.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a response to a challenge on Amino... so; nah. I'm not plagiarizing lmao
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Get ready to arrive at angstville. It will be a bumpy ride.
> 
> I am unashamed to say that I cried when I wrote this.


End file.
